supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Oryouwilldie-Branstone Family 2039 Halloween
Preparations and the kids are ready for Halloween Kristoff: "Okay, kids! Are you ready for Halloween?" All kids: "Ready!" is dressed as Mario, Salli is dressed as a 50s sock hop girl, Danny is dressed as Superman (black and white suit only with a Superman t-shirt), Hollie is dressed as Catwoman, David is dressed as Kirito from Sword Art Online, Lily is dressed as Starfire (with red wig), Jenna is dressed as a candy corn witch, Brian is dressed as race car driver, Drew is dressed as Sherlock Holmes, Tara is dressed as a vampiress and Parker is dressed as a vampire. Kristoff: "Okay, kids! Ready for trick-or-treating?" Lily, Jenna, Brian, Drew, Tara and Parker: "We're ready!" Liam, Salli, Danny, Hollie and David: "No!" Suckmyc***: "WHY THE (bleep) ARE YOU NOT TRICK-OR-TREATING?!" Liam: "Because, we are too old to go trick-or-treating! We are throwing a Halloween party instead! And I will be giving treats to the kids." Suckmyc***: "That's fine with me." Trick-or-treating younger kids go to a neighbor's house throw rocks at the doorbell Suckmyc***: "DREW! STOP THROWING ROCKS AT THE DOORBELL!" Drew: "SHUT UP!" Kristoff: "Drew, calm down." Suckmyc***: "When we get home, I will send you to the creepy zoo!" Christopher: "That's not nice to my kids! You can't say mean words!" neighbor opens the door Neighbor: "Yes?" Lily, Jenna, Brian, Drew, Tara and Parker: "Trick or treat!" Brian, Drew, Tara and Parker: Smell our feet! Give us something good to eat!" Suckmyc***: "KIDS! THAT'S NOT F***ING NICE TO THE NEIGHBORS!" Brian: "Sorry." Neighbor: "Look at your costumes! They are so beautiful!" Brian: "Thank you." Halloween party Danny, Hollie and David go to a Halloween party Salli: "It better not be my mother ruining it." Danny: "I agree." Hollie: "My mom will never see us again!" Suckmyc*** in sight When they got home [The kids watch Casper] Suckmyc***: "What movie are you watching?" Lily: "Casper..." Suckmyc***: "Is it very very inappropiate for kids?" Jenna: "Yeah. Because of the strong language such as hell, b(bleep) and p(bleep)." Suckmyc***: "WHY ARE YOU SAYING SUCH INAPPROPIATE LANGUAGE?" Jenna: "Duh, you use those words." Suckmyc***: "That's it! You are gonna get it!" puts soap on Jenna's mouth Jenna: "MMMMMMMMMPH MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPH MMMMMMPH!" (translation: "LILY! HELP ME! PLEASE!") Suckmyc***: "Let that be a lesson to you, young lady, that certain words are not to be used." Jenna: "MMMMMMMMMMPH! MMMMMMMMMMPH! MMMMMMMMMPH! MMMMMMMMMMMMMMPHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" (Translation: "LILY! DADDY! HELP ME! PLEASE!") is now in tears as the foam coming out of her mouth and the soap Lily: "Oh no, Jenna! Jenna!" goes upstairs to the bathroom Lily: "Jenna!" gasps Lily: "Oh my gosh!" is shown in tears and the foam comes out of her own mouth and soap as she has her soap inside the mouth Lily: "Jenna! I will take that foam-infested soap!" Jenna: "MMMMPH MMMMMMMMPH! MMMMMMMPH MMMMPH MMMMMMMMMPHHH!" (Translation: "But Lily, the foam is inhabiting the soap!) Lily: "Don't worry I will get it." grabs the soap out of Jenna's mouth rinses out in the sink Jenna: "I felt better." Lily: "Now let's go watch the scene where Kat and the human Casper dances before Suckmyd*** will sell the TV on Ebay, or the pawn shop or Craig's List!" Jenna: "Great idea!" and Jenna continue watching Casper Suckmyc***: "HOLD UP! What did you just say?" Lily: "Uhhhhhhhhhhh.....the D word?" Suckmyc***: "NO INAPPROPIATE LANGUAGE IS ALLOWED IN THIS HOUSE!" Kristoff: "What's going on?" Lily: "My mom grabbing the soap and put it on my sister's mouth!" Jenna: "Mom is punishing me for using bad words!" Kristoff: "Excuse me, my wife?" Suckmyc***: "Those kids will pay for that" Jenna: "How could you, mom?" Category:Halloween Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts Category:Autumn Holiday Transcripts